


Ловушка для бога

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Ловушка для бога

Вечером Сэм начинает дрожать от холода. Дин подтягивает с заднего сидения одеяло, которое валяется там уже бог знает сколько времени, и бросает Сэму.   
\- Только не нюхай его, а то опять начнет тошнить, - говорит он, переключая скорости. Теперь они едут на двадцать миль в час быстрее, чем положено.   
Сэм берет одеяло, брезгливо морщась, будто Дин ему предлагает в трупах покопаться, и набрасывает на плечи. Через два километра его почти перестает трясти.

***

Дин стучит кулаком в дверь, не обращая внимания на заливистый лай, вторящий каждому его удару. Когда в доме зажигается свет, он перестает стучать и чуть отходит от двери.   
Бобби открывает дверь: через плечо, как у дозорного, переброшено ружье, он лениво почесывает дулом затылок.   
\- Дин? – удивленно спрашивает он. – Ты один?   
\- Нет. Сэм спит в машине, - Дин кивает на Импалу. – Мы обойдемся без формальностей, или ты пригонишь мне святой воды?   
Бобби мгновение разглядывает его, потом открывает дверь пошире и кивком приглашает зайти.   
\- Я только разбужу Сэма.

***

Сэм сидит на диване и зевает. Он только что проснулся и сонно осматривается вокруг, медленно водя головой из стороны в сторону и моргая, будто не может до конца осознать происходящее. Бобби переводит взгляд с него на Дина, иногда засматривается на живот Сэма, но тут же одергивает себя, будто смотрит на то, на что не должен.   
\- Так зачем приехали, мальчики?   
Дин сцепляет пальцы и подносит к губам, будто молится. И кивает на Сэма.   
\- Что с ним?   
Дин возводит взгляд к потолку, на котором до сих пор четко видна пентаграмма. Минуту он думает даже, не посадить ли Сэма под нее, на всякий случай, но потом вздыхает и говорит:   
\- М. Живот?   
Теперь Бобби смотрит на живот, не отрываясь. Сэм нервно теребит края футболки и пытается одернуть ее еще ниже.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я посоветовал ему диету? – наконец говорит Бобби.   
Сэм встряхивается, и, кажется, только тогда по-настоящему просыпается. Начинает говорить, глухо, с запинками, будто отвечает на решающем экзамене не до конца выученный билет:   
\- ...сначала мы думали - опухоль. Ну что это еще может быть, расти так быстро, болеть?   
\- Вот уже не передергивай, сначала я подумал, что ты по ночам шляешься по пабам и глушишь пиво бочками, но я тебя переоценил.   
\- Потом мы пошли к врачу, - будто не заметив, что Дин его перебил, продолжает Сэм. - На рентген. Врач побледнел как-то странно, сначала ничего не хотел говорить. Сестру позвал, начал кому-то названивать.   
Дин придвигается к нему ближе, опять перебивает Сэма:   
\- Ну, мы их, конечно, вырубили. И страховка, слава Богу, была липовая.   
\- Что там было? - спрашивает Бобби, нервно сглатывая.   
\- У нас, блядь, будет ребенок, - говорит Дин, сжав ладонь брата, и так они и сидят на продавленном диване, как взъерошенные воробьи - опять начавший засыпать Сэм и Дин с решительно выдвинутым подбородком, готовый защитить брата, если понадобится, от всего мира.

***

\- И давно вы... так? - спрашивает Бобби.   
\- Давно, о тычинках, пестиках и презервативах можешь не объяснять, - огрызается Дин, но сразу ссутуливается, тускнеет. - Ты только не думай, я его ни к чему не принуждал. Я бы и пальцем до него не дотронулся, я бы...   
Бобби опускает руку на его плечо:   
\- Дин, я знаю.   
Дин закрывает глаза, замирает.   
\- Я не знаю, что делать, Бобби. Если с ним что-нибудь случится...   
\- Расскажи лучше, как вы влипли в... эту неприятность. А там мы уж что-то придумаем.   
Он наливает ему чаю, подумав, добавляет виски.   
Когда речь заходит об охоте, а чашка чаю с виски выпита, Дин заметно оживляется и успокаивается.   
\- Мы передачу какую-то увидели, о пропадающих без вести детях. Оказалось, самый большой процент - в таком себе Роуздейле, штат Луизина. А городишко крохотный, дай бог если тыщи в две населения. Сэм говорит - съездим проверим, ну или хоть погреемся, там всяко теплее. Мне что, говорю - едем.   
Бобби подливает ему в чашку еще виски, и Дин продолжает.   
\- Городишко, ничем не примечательный. Пригород как пригород, машины, школьные автобусы и подстриженные лужайки, блядь. Из местных достопримечательностей - только булыжник, на котором когда-то вроде как ел ланч сам Джефферсон Дэвис. Да, и поле, на котором вроде как должна переспать пара, которая не может забеременеть.   
Дин запинается.   
\- В общем, могу сказать, легенды работают. И даже, блин, квоту перевыполняют.   
\- Мы что-то придумаем, - повторяет Бобби.   
\- Лучше думать быстро, потому что часы тикают. А пропадающие дети, кстати, все были зачаты на том самом поле.   
В диновой чашке чая становится все меньше, а виски - все больше. Он опускает лоб на сложенные руки, говорит очень тихо:   
\- Если хоть какой-то сукин сын посмеет к нему прикоснуться - я его из-под земли достану. И тогда он об этом пожалеет.

***

Сэмов живот - что белый слон посреди комнаты: все знают, что он там, все бросают взгляды украдкой, но при этом усердно делают вид, что ничего не изменилось. Дин пытается не отставать от Сэма ни на шаг, придерживает его под локоть на шатких лестницах, Сэм огрызается, Сэм карабкается к верхним полкам, перебирает инкунабулы, не то, не то, \"немедленно слезь оттуда\" - \"Дин, прекрати быть наседкой, это мои проблемы\" - \"если ты оттуда наебнешься, проблем меньше не станет\" - \"придурок\" - \"сучка\". Дин уже не называет Сэма рыжей девкой.   
А иногда Бобби застукивает их. В последнее время - все чаще, и иногда ему кажется, что Дин провоцирует его намеренно.   
Вот они голые стоят в ванной, соприкасаясь лбами, Сэм раздраженно бросает: \"Скоро я со своим членом только в зеркале и смогу поздороваться\", Дин смеется в изгиб его шеи, опускает руку на задницу. Вот Бобби чуть раньше возвращается из автомастерской и застает их на диване в гостиной. Вот Дин опускается перед Сэмом на колени в углу двора.   
Бобби всегда казалось, что из мелких Винчестеров Сэм лучше умеет лгать. Но то, как Дин невозмутимо прикасается к животу Сэма, заставляет его пересмотреть свое мнение.

***

\- Бобби, а вообще раньше бывало... такое?   
Слова \"беременность\", \"ребенок\" и, за компанию, \"живот\" в их доме разрешается говорить только Сэму. После того, как Дин бросил в тележку с покупками памперсы, Сэм не разговаривал с ним два дня.   
Бобби трясет головой:   
\- Насколько я знаю, нет. Но я могу поспрашивать...   
\- Я себе представляю - \"у меня тут знакомый залетел от своего брата, вы не посоветуете, что делать?\"   
Бобби наливает Сэму чаю, а себе виски.   
\- Ты вообще хоть представляешь, как это может выглядеть... чисто физиологически? Я вот не очень. Как оно вообще выйдет наружу?   
\- Ну... может прогрызть кожу. - Увидев, как Сэм вздрогнул, Бобби добавляет: - Но ты же понимаешь, что я сам не представляю, как это может быть. Да уж, ну вы с Дином и решили выпендриться: как не мир спасать, то хоть так.   
\- Устали зарабатывать подделкой кредиток, трюк с ясновидением и казино накрылся, так что остается основать свой собственный цирк уродцев.   
\- Возьмете хоть по старой дружбе кассиром?   
Сэм складывает руки на животе, потом, поняв, что сделал, спешно опускает их на стол.   
\- Но, Бобби... если со мной что-то случится, обещай, что присмотришь за Дином.   
Бобби хочет сказать, что ничего не случится, но он не любит лгать.

***

Бобби находит объяснение перед самым рассветом. Он умывается ледяной водой, заваривает свой фирменный кофе (столовая ложка кофе на три столовых ложки святой воды) и садится ждать мальчиков.   
Когда они спускаются из гостевой спальни наверху - сердитый Сэм, взъерошенный, до неприличия бодрый в этот ранний час Дин - он говорит:   
\- Это был лесной царь.   
Дин подозрительно хмурится:   
\- А Кинг-Конг к тебе не наведывался?   
\- Нет, то, с чем вы столкнулись в Роуздейле - это был лесной царь. Германское божество плодородия... нет, все сходится. Даже исчезновения детей - так как ему здесь никто не приносит жертвы, он забирает детей, которых считает своими, в свою свиту.   
\- У нас будет уродец с жабрами, зато царского происхождения!   
Сэм устало вздыхает:   
\- Дин, прекрати, кровосмешение лишь увеличивает шансы, что сойдутся рецессивные гены, носителями которых окажутся оба родителя.   
\- Кофе выпей, а то длинные слова с утра - дурная примета.   
Сэм бросает короткий взгляд на Бобби - тот самый годами усовершенствованный взгляд, с ясностью, превосходящей слова, гласящий \"судьба наказала меня братом-дебилом\". Дин радостно улыбается:   
\- А вообще, что может быть лучше, чем немного богоборства с утра? Боги плодородия - это хорошо, с этим мы разберемся. Какое дерево сжигать на этот раз?   
Бобби мрачнеет, потирает шею:   
\- Он не привязан к вещам, только к местности и общине. На своей земле он силен, в него верят и у него есть свита.   
\- Бобби, ты что, руки опускаешь? Ты такой нормальный, что аж скучно. Нормальные вон наверняка говорят, что адские врата тоже не закрыть, просто нажав посильнее.   
\- Я не опускаю руки, но потрудиться придется.

***

Бобби удивляет, как мало места они занимают, эти высоченные обалдуи, скрадывающие убийственную точность движений кажущейся ленцой, привыкшие дышать воздухом сэконд-хэнд, просачиваться в любые щели, выросшие в тесных мотельных номерах, пригибающиеся, входя в комнату.   
Сэм сидит на диване, опустив ноги на колени Дину; тот начинает осторожно разминать его ступни. Сэм не отрывается от очередного пыльного тома, даже не поднимает взгляд - лишь улыбается тихо уголком рта.   
А потом:   
\- Мне страшно, - говорит Сэм, тихо, будто пробуя слова на вкус, и потом, уже громче, еще больше ссутулившись, - мне страшно.   
Мальчики, мои мальчики, - думает Бобби, почти уже не удивляясь неуместному местоимению. Он на многое готов, чтобы им помочь, но этого недостаточно.

***

Они разрабатывают ловушку для бога. Ловушка хороша. Вино, кровь уходят в сырую землю. Порезанными пальцами дин оглаживает фляжку со святой водой, тяжелый деревянный крест.   
Они ждут.   
И ждут.   
И...   
\- Дин, оно не сработало.   
\- Тихо, слышишь?   
\- Дин, это просто машина с трассы. Давай вернемся в номер.   
\- Сиди ты, мы что, зря потратили столько бензина, добираясь сюда? Да еще и литр хорошего вина вылили.   
\- Дин, правда, давай вернемся, мне нехорошо.   
Дин бросает встревоженный взгляд на его живот; Сэм краснеет.   
\- Нет, устал просто, башка трещит.   
Дин встает неохотно, подчеркнуто медленно отряхивает джинсы, оглядываясь по сторонам, будто до сих пор ждет, что лесной царь со своей свитой появится с минуты на минуту.   
\- Не расстраивайся, придумаем еще что-нибудь, - говорит Сэм, подавая ему руку.

***

Владелица мотеля - пожилая негритянка в цветастом платье. Она узнает их, хотя столько времени прошло.   
\- Плохо заботишься о своем брате, - говорит она Дину, передавая ключи, - ему нельзя волноваться.   
Братья вскидываются, но она продолжает:   
\- На нем лица нет. Устал с дороги, милый? - и она треплет его по щеке. - Не хочешь бургер?   
И она протягивает ему зажатую между двумя огромными ломтями хлеба жирную котлету. Сэм кривится и уже почти мотает головой, когда Дин бросает на него укоризненный взгляд - от бесплатной еды не отказываются - и быстро благодарит. Но не успевает дотянуться до гамбургера, как тарелка выскальзывает у Нэнси из рук.   
\- Ой, прости, милый, я такая неловкая стала... - и бросает на него короткий злой взгляд, будто это он лично виноват в ее ревматизме, жмущих башмаках и торнадо в Техасе.   
Под стойкой портье, как и прежде, пакеты мороженого мяса (\"для моих кошечек\" - с елейной улыбкой), и запах сырого мяса расползается по всем комнатам. Сэма тошнит.   
\- Меня пугают эти старые тетушки, - ежится Дин. - Черт его знает, чему они там со своими кошечками предаются.   
Сэм просыпается среди ночи, резко садится на кровати. Дин успевает потянутся к лежащему под подушкой ножу, но потом Сэм говорит, уставившись в темноту:   
\- Дин, ты слышишь?   
Дин прислушивается; собственное дыхание, сердцебиение кажутся оглушительно громкими.   
\- ничего не слышу. Приснилось тебе, наверное. Спи давай.   
\- Нет, нет... там кто-то плачет.   
\- Может, кошки мяукают?   
\- Да нет, говорю же тебе! - огрызается Сэм, подхватываясь с кровати.   
И он безумно смешон, этот бравый охотник, босиком стоящий посреди комнаты в одних трусах, с выпирающим из-под застиранной майки огромным, как арбуз, животом, зато сжимающий в руках фонарик и револьвер. Дина захлестывает непрошенная нежность.   
\- Погоди ты, может, это просто девчонку какую-то парень бросил, или что-то вроде.   
Но у Сэма на лице уже проступает угрюмая злая ухмылка, глаза прищурены, уголки губ напряжены - взял след, и Дину остается только попрощаться с теплым одеялом, и, одеваясь, бросить:   
\- Ты бы хоть обулся, герой.   
...Зрелище они, конечно, представляли то еще - взъерошенные, наспех одевшиеся, вооруженные до зубов. Хорошо, что они в мотеле сейчас единственные постояльцы, а то реши кто-нибудь выйти из номера невовремя - агентами ФБР так просто не скажешься. Сэм ступает осторожно, надолго замирая, прислушиваясь после каждого шага к лишь ему слышным звукам, и Дин не к месту вспоминает, что в детстве тот часто ходил во сне - те же скованные движения, тот же взгляд в пространство; он прикасается к братовому предплечью, вздыхает с облегчением, когда тот вскидывается и шипит \"что?\" Дин смеется:   
\- Сложновато будет объяснить, что мы влезли в служебные помещения, просто чтобы попить водички.   
\- Раньше тебя это не останавливало.   
\- Раньше мы и смыться могли быстрее.   
\- Смотри, вот оно, - быстро говорит Сэм, указывая на очередную дверь. При дрожащем свете фонарей Дин различает на ней смутно знакомые вудуистские символы. Сэм, как завороженный, проводит по ним ладонью, смазывая краски - и тогда все обрушивается на Дина одновременно: детский плач, захлебывающийся, пронзительный; и запах запекшейся крови, и мочи, и чего-то еще, сладковатого, тошнотворного.   
Он выбивает дверь с ноги, чуть не скатывается кубарем по ведущим вниз ступенькам, заходится кашлем от затхлого воздуха.   
На бетоне полуподвала сидят, свернувшись на старых матрацах, кутаясь в какие-то лохмотья, десятки бледных худосочных зверенышей с тонкокостными лапками и огромными глазищами; от яркого света они начинают тихо подвывать. У Дина язык не поворачивается назвать их детьми.   
\- Ну как, вы уже познакомились с моими ребятишками? - доносится у него из-за спины.   
Он разворачивается, и оказывается лицом к лицу с владелицей мотеля.   
\- Вы... зачем вы это делаете? - пытаясь незаметно поднять до нужной линии пистолет.   
\- А зачем какие-то ублюдки убили моего мужа и дочь? Впрочем, это не имеет значения, сейчас у меня много детей.   
\- Нэнси, - тянет Сэм, надеясь, что правильно в полумраке разобрал написанное на бэйджике имя, - Нэнси, они не ваши дети. Их родители переживают. Еще не поздно все уладить.   
Нэнси мягко, почти застенчиво улыбается:   
\- Мои, их бы не было, если бы не моя волшба. Те, кто их родили, только оказали мне услугу, и сейчас у меня много детей. Только вот мужа нет...   
Она делает шаг вперед, и Дин на шаг же отступает, пытаясь вытолкнуть Сэма себе за спину.   
\- Сэм... У нас тут уютно, тихо... тебя никто не будет беспокоить.   
\- Не приближайся к моему брату, - очень спокойно говорит Дин.   
Нэнси будто его и не слышит:   
\- Сэм, ты не представляешь, как здесь иногда сложно без мужских рук, а наемные работники - это одни хлопоты, полный дом грязи, да еще и напиваются, представь себе, как свиньи. Мальчики, вы подумайте, я предлагаю вам выгодные условия. Сэм, ты даже не вспомнишь о Дине, ты будешь считать, что ты всю жизнь прожил в Роуздейле. И ты не умрешь родами, я знаю, как тебе помочь. Дин, Сэм всю жизнь будет в безопасности. Тебе больше не придется за него беспокоиться, если ты сейчас уберешься.   
Воцаряется тишина, глубокая, как заброшенный колодец в горах, и только на ее дне отдается в каменных стенах вой детей. Сэм бросает на Дина затравленный взгляд. Он видел слишком много смертей, и ему безумно, до чертиков страшно умирать.   
\- Ну так как? - переспрашивает ведьма. - Условий лучших, чем эти, вам никто в жизни не предлагал. Вы подумайте, прежде чем отказываться.   
У Сэма мелко дрожат руки, и свет фонарика выплясывает на стенах. Из-за неровных бликов кажется, будто на лица собравшихся неаккуратно наложены белила, или будто кожа облазит клочьями.   
Если согласиться, они выкрутятся, обязательно выкрутятся, и не из таких передряг выходили. Потом он обязательно что-то придумает. Дин переминается с ноги на ногу, смотрит на Сэма, на его живот, и опускает пистолет на пол.   
\- Мы согласны.   
\- Здесь все равно не постреляешь, - некстати начинает объяснять Сэм, - там знаки под потолком.   
Но его голос заглушают слова Нэнси:   
\- Вот и молодец, вот и умница, Дин, ничего другого я от тебя и не ожидала, ты ведь всегда знал, как будет лучше для твоего брата. - Дин до боли сжимает кулаки. - Сэм, не переживай, мы будем жить долго-долго, и очень счастливо. Дин, конечно, сможет нас навещать, я же не изверг какой-то. Ты, правда, его все равно не вспомнишь, но он будет знать, что тебе здесь хорошо, и не будет волноваться.   
Она всплескивает руками, радостно улыбается:   
\- Ну что, можете попрощаться. Мне отвернуться?   
\- Можешь смотреть, потом тебе будет на что дрочить всю оставшуюся жизнь, старая карга.   
\- Дин-Дин, кто тебя научил так разговаривать с женщинами? Твой отец, наверное, в гробу теперь переворачивается, да и матушка тоже. Впрочем, учитывая обстоятельства, тебя нельзя судить строго, - и она достает из кармана передника завернутый в целлофан бургер.   
Дин сжимает загривок Сэма так сильно, что останутся синяки, о происхождении которых Сэм потом не сможет вспомнить, и впивается губами в его губы. Строго говоря, это - не лучший их поцелуй: они стукаются зубами, носами; Сэм скорее кусается, чем целуется - вся динова школа насмарку. Но им придется довольствоваться этим.   
Наконец Сэм отстраняется, в последний раз прижимается губами к диновому виску, и делает шаг к Нэнси.   
\- На, съешь-ка это, - говорит она, протягивая ему бутерброд.   
\- Что это?   
\- Сэмми, от кого-от кого, а от тебя такого плохого знания классической мифологии я не ожидала. Это - твое гранатовое зернышко. Это - твой лотос.   
Он откусывает кусочек, собирает губами крошки с ее пальцев. Повторяет с набитым ртом:   
\- Что это?   
\- Тебе ли не знать о причастии кровью, Сэмми. Не все мои дети были послушны, но это ничего, у нас будет еще много детей.   
Дин становится такой бледный, будто его вот-вот стошнит; Сэм наклоняется, чтобы откусить еще кусок.   
\- Хороший мальчик, как я люблю, когда у парня - здоровый аппетит! - Нэнси протягивает ему бутерброд, но он бросается вперед, выплевывает прожеванное и бьет ее ребром ладони по горлу.   
Нэнси охает, но, вместо того, чтобы осесть на пол мягкой куклой, прижимает ладонь к шее и тихо сипло смеется.   
\- Я предложила вам решить все по-хорошему. Вы отказались. Теперь - уж не обессудьте.   
Дин не успевает разобрать выговоренное ею заклятие, как его с Сэмом уже раскидывает к противоположным стенам, будто порывом ветра.   
\- Наш друг знает, куда мы уехали, - говорит Сэм. - Если мы к концу недели не вернемся, он приедет за нами.   
\- Если вы не поняли, к нам не приезжают без приглашения. Мы не любим непрошенных гостей. Не удивились, почему вы в оба ваши посещения были единственными постояльцами?   
\- Не хочешь изменить название на \"Отель Калифорния\"? - ухмыляется Дин.   
\- Моя покойная матушка всегда говорила, что язвительность - это удел проигравших, что не делает им чести.   
Она поводит руками, и посреди коридора взвивается небольшой смерч.   
\- Сэм, я все еще согласна отпустить Дина, если ты будешь паинькой и съешь сейчас это чертово мясо.   
Смерч накатывает на Дина, хлещет по лицу, рассекая кожу.   
\- Ну вот, опять лицо, - говорит он, слизывая собирающиеся над верхней губой соленые капли, - с такими темпами на меня скоро ни одна девушка не клюнет.   
\- На трупы, знаешь ли, вообще мало кто клюет, но, строго говоря, их это уже не волнует.   
\- Я согласен съесть, давайте сюда, - цедит Сэм.   
\- Только смотри мне, я быстро устаю от шалостей, - лукаво подмигивает Нэнси, подходя к нему.   
\- Кажется, дети устают от ваших педагогических методов еще быстрее - с победной улыбкой говорит Сэм, и когда Нэнси резко оборачивается, уже поздно.   
На пороге так и оставшегося открытым подвала появлялись дети. Они шли, кто держась за стены, кто на четвереньках; напирающие сзади ступали по спинам упавших. Они сбили Нэнси с ног и покрыли ее, как муравьи - жирную гусеницу.   
Мало есть звуков менее приятных, чем крик человека, съедаемого живьем, но Винчестерам с их работой давно пришлось к этому привыкнуть. И с каждым криком невидимая волна, прижимавшая их к стенам, все больше отступала. Сумев наконец пошевелиться, Дин бросился к Сэму:   
\- Ты как, в порядке?   
\- Чувак, она травмировала меня на всю жизнь. Мои отношения с гамбургерами никогда не станут такими, как прежде.

***

На улице хлещет дождь. Когда они, прикрываясь куртками, добегают до Импалы, Сэм набирает 911.   
Они дожидаются приезда карет скорой на холме неподалеку.   
\- Ты мог бы остаться, - говорит Дин. - Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался.   
\- Ты готов был меня отдать психованной вудуистке? Я знаю, что ты до сих пор дуешься из-за того случая с суперклеем, но чтоб настолько...   
Сэм трет покрасневшие глаза. Они покидают Роуздейл молча.

***

\- Дин, останови, у меня, кажется, живот прихватило.   
\- Немудрено, после тех адских гамбургеров...   
Под Сэмовым тяжелым взглядом он сникает и бледнеет:   
\- Что... вот черт!   
Дальше - сотни миль с вжатой в пол педалью газа, судорожно вцепившись в руль, и взгляды на Сэма в зеркальце заднего вида, и через каждые пятьдесят миль - \"только не смей тут испортить обивку\".   
Когда они подъезжают к дому Бобби, Сэм уже подвывает в голос, скрутившись на заднем сидении. Он не сразу понимает, что они приехали, когда Дин начинает его тормошить, и тот, кое-как дотащив его до дивана, ложится рядом, прижимается к боку.   
Это длится долго, ужасно долго, и Дину уже начинает казаться, что это никогда не кончится. Он гладит Сэмов живот, и Сэм то ржет, повторяя \"а у нас все, как всегда, через задницу\", то беспомощно твердит:   
\- Я умру, Дин... я умру...   
\- Чушь не пори, - зло шипит Дин, но понимает, что так близко к смерти они не подходили уже давно, и он ненавидит этот чужеродный комок плоти, эту личинку...   
Потом Бобби наклоняется у Сэма между ног, и к крику Сэма примешивается еще один, высокий и пронзительный, крик.   
\- У вас сын, - сообщает Бобби, и начинает смеяться.   
\- Похож на тебя, такой же шумный, - выдыхает Сэм. И вырубается.   
Дальше - дымка: усталость и злость. Пока Бобби куда-то носит ребенка, Дин сидит и слушает, как дышит Сэм. От пережитого страха его колотит мелкой дрожью. Он водит ладонью над сэмовой рукой, будто поглаживая, но прикоснуться боится, чтобы не разбудить.   
Потом Бобби возвращается, протягивает Дину сверточек из чего-то, до боли напоминающего на старую скатерть. Дин осторожно берет ребенка на руки; тот сморщенный и какой-то фиолетовый, как только что вылупившаяся гарпия. Сэмми, когда был мелкий, был посимпатичнее.   
\- Я выкупал его в святой воде с солью и пронес под Ключом Соломона, ну, просто на всякий случай, - говорит Бобби. - Похоже, это обычный ребенок. Ваш ребенок.   
\- Бедный малый, еще и пожить-то не успел, а уже полная жопа.   
Бобби начинает смеяться первым, и Дин вскоре присоединяется. Впрочем, их смех все равно заглушает ор сердитого младенца.


End file.
